


The names of Angels

by CrimsonDream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, References to Depression
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。给副主任。
Relationships: Andres Iniesta/Victor Valdes, Sergio Busquets/Pedro Rodríguez
Kudos: 3





	The names of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemindBlue (PacketHero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/gifts).



Pedro站在诺坎普的中央，红蓝色的彩屑纷纷扬扬落在他肩上。球场照明和照相机的闪光灼痛了他的眼睛，但他仍然环顾四周，在模糊的歌声里想要看清每一个细节。

直到Busquets弯下腰，抱紧他的时候，他从未这么清楚地确定一件事：

他和Busi是不一样的。

小时候Pedro最喜欢的季节是二月，因为一年一度的狂欢节即将拉开序幕，许多人会来到岛上，带着那些闪亮的羽毛和五彩的亮片，他家餐馆的生意在一年中的这个时候达到顶峰。

而在所有二月之外的日子里，巴萨比赛是他能找到的，最接近庆典的东西。

本来他的人生可能就要这样了，念一个还可以的大学，再念一个经济学硕士，毕业后离开失业率居高不下的家乡，在伦敦这种金融中心找一份还凑合的工作。结果那一年有几个四五十岁的大叔来到圣克鲁兹的海滩挖泥，他们挖到了干瘪的海草，破碎的贝壳，漂流而来的塑料垃圾和一只惊慌失措的小螃……土拨鼠。

巴塞罗那比电视里和他的想象都更不一样。他当初没有想过自己能来，后来也不愿去想自己要走。他不再是沙滩上的海岛少年了，但他仍然也不能在大城市里如鱼得水。

Busquets就是那个时候出现的，站在拉玛西亚的草坪上，不知道吃什么长大，把阳光都遮掉了一半。他挨着Pedro的肩，一只手搭在前额，一只手指向不知道什么方向。

“看，那就是诺坎普。”

这就是Pedro最先记住的路：如何从拉玛西亚走到诺坎普。很快，甚至不需要十分钟，如果跑起来的话还能更快一点，在需要他们做球童的时候。

但他不能当一辈子的球童，他想要的是真正站在球场中央，做掌控比赛的那些人。而在此之前，除了努力，他们只有等待，然后祈祷。

在那段仿佛没有尽头的时光里，他们一直沉浮在离这座圣殿最近也是最远的地方。

一般人并不能理解球员都付出了什么。

有一段时间Andres不太对劲。他比往常话更少，会更频繁地坐在更衣室的长椅上发呆，在所有人七嘴八舌讨论下次聚餐的时候走神。虽然这并不影响他在球场上依旧把别人遛成猴，不过Pedro还是会忍不住暗地里多看几眼坐在Xavi旁边的对方。

他不太确定要不要和Busquets讨论一下，毕竟这种情况看上去和没睡醒的Leo也差不多。可能是他多心，也许等到春天过去就好了。

于是在夏天国家队集合的时候，他看了看紧闭的门，然后看了看门对面的另一个大个子。

Pepe靠在过道的墙上，他不愿意走进去，虽然那是Victor的房间，但也是他的房间。

“这又不管我什么事，对吧？”光头门将架着手，少见地没用上他那连贝尼特斯都能哽住的喜庆笑容。他的表情，比起对路过的Pedro解释，更像是一个毫无办法的人对自己说我他妈想管也没人让我管的气话。 “可就算把我推出来了，也至少让我拿个钱包啊？”

然后他好像第一次意识到Pedro存在似的眼放精光。

“你肯定是来找他们有事的！”Pepe突然咧开嘴，他上一秒的每一缕阴郁好像都是假的，Pedro花了三秒才确定自己并没有真的后退一步。

“是、是Xavi……”

“我就知道！”Pepe整张脸都被点亮了，他扑到门前，开始用力边敲边掏房卡。“快来接客！Victor！有新客人上门了！”

很少有人意识到Pepe选择光头是因为他别无选择，而Victor却不是。这就是他自己的决定，在他年轻时因为痛苦而离开，又因为更痛苦而回来之后。他本来可以像伊克尔一样，是一个英俊的涂发胶的大个子——就像他在青年队时那样。现在Victor的耳钉在闪闪发光，他有一个冷硬的钻石切面，在他那剃到近乎头皮的残酷寸头下。

Pedro一直怀疑自己好友紧随其后，就等着青（中）春（二）期过去后第一时间放飞自己。不过Busquets对他说打耳洞不痛，刺青也不痛。

“真正让人痛苦的，往往不是身体上的事。”

他不知道自己为什么会想到这些，那个时候Pepe拆家到一半时门就打开了，Andres站在后面，手里拿着什么，大概是Victor给他的，一张印着金色字体的小卡片。可能是名片，Pedro想。他友善地冲对方笑，露出矫正过的牙齿，Andre却一脸慌张地望着他们，在听到Xavi名字后跳起来，草草打了个招呼，就走了。

Pedro低下头，他不记得自己有没有经历过等同的痛苦。虽然拉玛西亚的孩子里没有人不想家，但他想家的时候，还能去海边。从老城区往南走，一直走，就能看见巴塞罗那的海。

至少海都是一样的，而他不是一个人。

Busquets会搂着他的肩膀，哄他把手从过长的外套里伸出来，再伸出来，就像哄寄居蟹把壳脱了。

“只要关系好，牵一下手没什么。这在我们这里是很正常的一件事，不信你看对面马路的那两个人。”

他傻乎乎地看对方指着迎面而来的一对情侣，同性，然后任他们这样一直牵了三个星期，直到某一天撞见Xavi，后者在一秒钟之内就完成了“嗨我打个招呼”到“你们这是搞什么”再到“哦懂了懂了我明天就告诉队里其他人”的飞速转变。还在懵逼中的Pedro往旁边抬头，看见对方一脸憋笑快憋死了的表情。

Busi。城里人。套路。

但他并不讨厌。

他的生日在七月，七月份的尾巴，那个时候通常是假期，大家都跑了，没有队友会特地聚在一起，给他过生日。

Pedro在回家的最后一天走进宿舍，Busquets早已等在那里。他双手藏在背后，Pedro一时不清楚对方想玩什么花样。

然后高个子变出来一匹彩虹小马，他把Piñata高举起来，对Perdo说“生日快乐！”，建议他站在凳子上，用足球把这个纸糊的容器踢开。

里面大概是从Leo那里偷来的珍宝珠劈头盖脸撒下来，砸了他们两个人一身。

很久以后，他终于想起来问为什么，那时Busquets坐在他对面，他们膝盖挨着。最开始Pedro不太自在地想抖开，被Busquets轻轻地卡在了那双长腿之间。

他还想抗议，被对方端过来的菠萝切片逼得前后闪躲了三十秒，最终乖乖张开了嘴。

“我知道怎么在一个岛上生活的，”他在好不容易咽下去之后拍了拍友人的胳膊，看架势Busi大概是想继续喂他下一块，他需要在那之前把该说的话说了。“英国也就是稍微大了一点。”

结果地理和气候果然不是问题，但语言是。

他的英文只能说比Leo好，不过谁的英文都比Leo好。媒体不会因为他的傻笑就放过他，甚至连切尔西TV都有许多奇怪的节目等着他。他只有一直求助地看着Cesc，后者帮他翻译，帮他圆场，在镜头前眉飞色舞张口就来。

Cesc一直都是讨人喜欢的那个，他甜，管谁都叫nene，从比利亚到伊克尔，国家队和俱乐部没有人不喜欢他的。

这不行。俱乐部给他找来的英语老师留了作业，他只有去找江湖救急。 Cesc把椅子拖过来，反跨上去，决定传授法布雷加斯磨人小妖精101速成教程。“先把这张纸上的几句话记住了，高频套话，保证Jose来都挑不出一点毛病。”

Pedro开始结结巴巴念上面一排音标。

“这就对了，不要有负担，记住顺序，下次我说一，你就把第一句话背出来，” Cesc顶着打理频率断崖式下跌的蓬乱卷毛，摸了摸已经比Geri还茂密的胡子。“对付媒体的事，怎么能说骗呢，只要听的人开心，而你每一句话说的都和真的差不多，不就好了。”

他点了点头。没说出来你对Geri就不这样。他到现在还记得那次团队建设， Geri从房间走出来，大大咧咧。他刚洗过澡，潮湿的头发向后扒去，而Cesc只在下半身围着毛巾，翘着腿，坐在Geri旁边，紧挨着他的大个子，不停地打掉Geri试图契而不舍捏他脸颊和耳朵的手。

Pedro动了动鼻子，他还在想自己嗅到的不同寻常的味道是什么，厚厚的，黏黏的，有一点腥，一点甜。

“你们要是再把用过的安全套丢在我面前，我就杀了你们。”不知道从哪蹦出来的Xavi见血封喉，Pedro差点把还没喝到嘴里的蛋白粉糊喷出来。还好他没真喝进去，Pedro慌慌张张地边咳边想，怪不得他觉得哪里不对，空气里的异常，那是性的味道。

而他和Cesc，他们如今正坐在一家西班牙餐厅里，虽然和Pedro家的味道不一样，不过Cesc向他打包票已经是伦敦做的最好的了。

这家店是他刚转会时Cesc带他来过的，开着那辆黑色的揽胜，把Pedro像女儿和儿子一样安放在后座。上车时Cesc塞他一个满是口水和牙印的橡胶长颈鹿，让他将就一下旁边还有没拆下来的儿童座椅。

“反正你也占不了多少空间，Pedrito。”

Cesc在后视镜里冲他啵了一下，他宣称自己什么都知道。

“我曾经恨过Geri，就像有一段时间，我恨过Pep一样。”Cesc笑眯眯的，他的眼睛可能到九十岁了还是很大，很闪耀。“他可真讨厌，身高比我们高也就算了，运气还比我们好。”

如果不是因为他，我可能早就接受了自己的命运，也不做想要回去的梦。伦敦有什么不好？海布里的红白身影在时钟看台的雾中发问，你为何偏要回到他们身边。

“他想得到什么，就能得到什么；他想得到谁的爱，谁就会爱他。”

Pedro眨了眨眼睛，他看着Cesc，对方张开双手，那是个早已放弃抵抗的人。

从诺坎普离开的人里，他，Victor，Cesc，甚至是更早（也更陌生）的桑切斯。天遂人意了吗？Pedro不知道。

他只知道他当时不得不走。

有两份合同摆在面前，他不知道该选哪一本，伦敦还是曼切斯特。

打给Cesc是没用的，对方只会直接说已经帮他看了好几套房子。Victor则告诫他不要来北方。他的声音很平静，平静到仿佛Pedro舌尖都能尝到那一丝苦。

他问Victor，为什么离开。你和我不一样，你可以选择留下。

“我只是……”门将停顿了一秒，“我想看一眼外面的世界，在最后。”

_（“Victor，你有没有最后悔的事？”）_

_（“没有，Andres。因为太多了，实在太多了。我有时候甚至希望我的人生能够从头来过，或者干脆不曾存在。”）_

他不知道该说什么，太早的时候他还在小岛上，做他的海岛少年。他第一次走进巴塞罗那的时候，被那些街道和建筑惊得合不拢嘴，觉得自己是乡下人进城。

（恩克。范加尔。巴尔德斯。）

他其实一直懵懵懂懂，守门员们是一堵过高的墙，这让他们的细节都成了云雾中的谜。Victor没有Geri高，甚至比Busi还要矮，但他站在那里，所有人都像是面对一座严肃得难以逾越的山。

他没有想过在那份沉默中，山有山的痛苦。

他知道Andre当年就和Victor一间房，他们住一起，据说两个人经常想家想到浑身疼，从生长痛的每一丝骨缝里冒出来，菟丝子一样，紧紧缠在能活动的每一块关节。哭鼻子会传染，虽然他有点难以想象这两个人兔子一样眼睛通红的时候。

也许其他人有想过，Pedro不知道。他眨着眼睛，习惯性看向自己同伴，却看见Busquets皱着眉，他凝视着球场另一头的门框，一言不发。但当他伸出手，拉住对方手腕，想唤回友人注意力时，Busi突然低下头，对他微笑起来。

然后Pedro就被从后面抱住，Busquets在他的惊笑声中把他抱离地面，甩来甩去，直到Xavi（又是Xavi）路过，用那种上文提到过的眼神把他俩再从头到脚看了一遍。

他最后一个询问的也是Xavi。

后者在电话那头窸窸窣窣，大概在收拾去卡塔尔的行李。

他以为对方会劝他想一想，再想一想，好好想，手机没电了也要插上电源继续想。

“Mourinho……”Xavi的声音听起来像是从一觉醒来的幻境外历经千里，终于抵达。“也挺好，你去吧。”

五个月后，Jose从办公室出来的时候，Pedro不知道为什么自己会刚好在走道上。他能看见对方的背后，打开的门口里，曾经贴在墙上被写得满满当当的日程表和偶尔会偷偷出现甜食的桌面都清空了，干干净净的，无论下一个谁来都找不到一点痕迹。

他不知道要说什么，局促地站在原地，张开嘴，用英语刚说了声“我……”就咬到了舌头。即使是Pep离开的那天他也说不出太多，为什么不是Cesc在这里？Cesc，Cesc！他从没有像现在这样疯狂希望能有Geri的身高，能一瞬间从任何角落找到友人挽救一下这个尴尬的局面。

倒是对方过来拍了拍他的肩。“抱歉。”Jose还能对他笑，他的眼圈很深，头发凌乱，好几天没有刮胡子，比Pedro记忆中的任何时候都憔悴——哪怕是他在伯纳乌的最后岁月。

他没有说出口，哪怕是任何“祝你好运”之类的客套话。他看着已经不再是自己教练的人的背影，几步之后终于消失在走道尽头，才后知后觉想起来对方连加泰语都能懂。

这不是Jose第一次从这里离开，但可能是他最后一次回来。他正在铲除自己的所有印记，像拔掉一株植物的根，抽掉一面墙的砖，刮掉一间神庙上的壁画，毁掉一座城的地基。

他回来的道路消失了，他不能再回来了。

Pedro模模糊糊地想起拉玛西亚，想起诺坎普，在没有阳光的湿冷十二月里想着这个人也许比自己更早摸透了巴塞罗那的每一块地砖。但后来Jose自己选择了放弃，他永远不再属于巴萨，而现在曾经让他殚精竭虑付出一切的人们也放逐了他。

他忽然很想念Busi。

又有一个人来到了英格兰。

Pep为什么选择曼切斯特？Pedro觉得自己没法问出除了“挑战自我”以外的答案。他也从没问过，只是在比赛结束后的球员通道里和Cesc一起撞见了Pep。

Pep毫不保留地冲他们一笑，眼周和脑门的皱纹还是那么让人熟悉。他看上去和Pedro记忆中的那个人不太一样，可他又不确定到底有什么地方不一样了。

Pep没带手机，从本子上撕下一页，把自己的地址写下来，塞给他俩，然后挥了挥手：“如果你们要给我寄圣诞贺卡的话。”

Cesc愉快答应，Pedro低下头研究那张纸。他听说过报道，他知道Pep住得离谁很近，他们只相差五分钟路程，买一杯咖啡走过去都还是烫的。但曼切斯特足够大，大到即使Jose东躲西藏，面无表情在伊蒂哈德看台上看了九十分钟的球，不想相见的人总是有办法避开彼此。

即使如此，Pep还是选择了这个地方。他无所畏惧，他问心无愧，他可以选择到此为止，老死不相往来，但他打算从嗨-嗨关系重新开始。

也许有一天他能收到最想要的那张贺卡，Pedro跟在Cesc身后回更衣室时这么想。

他们一起拼车回的家，他很熟悉Cesc在伦敦的家，里面什么都有，和诺坎普旁边的那个不相上下。他在伦敦过得和在巴塞罗那没有区别，但Geri还是等在诺坎普。

“Cesc是路痴，你知道的吧？”未来的巴萨主席对他比了个嘘的动作，他竖着食指，不知道和谁学的眨了下右眼。十分钟前他试图给Cesc套麻袋，特别丑，红蓝条纹的那种，上面还印着巴萨队徽。“如果我走了，他要怎么认得回来的路呢。”

他可能永远也不会允许Busi像Geri抱Cesc那样把他抱起来，按在腿上，可能那个时候Pedro就要在惊慌失措中放出自己也不知道的必杀技了，下巴碎裂杀什么的，然后诺坎普痛失两名一线队成员，他去给缠着绷带的伤员在医院里表演餐厅后厨熟练工剥橙子。

但是。

飞往客场的包机上，靠着窗玻璃往下看的人突然睁大了眼睛。

那条路，从拉玛西亚到诺坎普。

他怎么会认不出来。

Pedro又听见了这座球场的喧嚣。和他第一次来时一样，和他上一次离开时一样。

他看见一个人，很高，最高，比Geri还高，还显眼，站在诺坎普的更衣室门口，像一个他永远不会认错的指示牌。

他第一次意识到，布斯克茨也是人，他也会紧张，在面对一个叫Pedro的前队友的时候。

那个人伸出手，一股拉力把他往前扯，跌跌撞撞地栽进一个熟悉的怀抱，对方的手臂收在他背后，他弯下了腰。

周围人群来来往往，也许有人好奇打量了一下他们，也许这都只是Pedro的错觉。

“Hi Pedrito。”

他闭上眼睛，反手回抱，用上了更紧的力度。

这就是家。

FIN.


End file.
